Radio
'Radio' by BloodySpaghetti We were listening to Motley Crue’s Dr. Feelgood, when static sounds began coming out of the radio, instinctively I reached for the buttons and changed the song. It was playing fine for like thirty seconds and then static came back, I tried playing with the device a bit, hoping to fix the radio device, nothing helped. I look at my friend, who was focused on the road and ask him, “Your radio is dying or something?” “Dunno, just turn it off, I guess,” he tells me and so I do, the drive for about ten minutes without any music and then static comes out of the radio again. We both jumped, he almost flipped the car over once he heard the surprising sounds. Both of us began cursing and shouting. My friend turned off the car and the radio when silent once more. He tried to reignite the engine, but the car wouldn’t start. The static came back though, we were freaking out by this point, seriously freaking out, we even considered leaving the car and getting to the closest city by foot, mind you it would’ve taken us four or five hours, but we were so freaked out we didn’t even care. While we were considering our options, a voice came out of the radio, a man’s voice, it came between outbursts of static noise, we both jumped in our seats, yelling like maniacs at the car. “H… h… hello… H.. h… h… hello?” The voice said. That was enough to force us out of the car; we both left the vehicle cursing like crazy. Before we could close the doors however, a second voice came out from the radio, “Gimme that boy, thomeone, I hope you hear thith… Pleathe help uth... Itth wet n’ cold n’ pitch black in ere… I dunno where I’m at… The monthterth… Fucking monthterth… Pleathe thomeone help plea…” The voice was cut off by a sudden steadily loudening low pitched growl that turned really loud and then it was all gone, everything went dead silent. My friend rushed back into the car and tore out the radio device, he threw it out the car and stomped on it and tell called me back inside. We drove in utter silence for about fifteen minutes and then he stared at me and went, “Dude, let it go, it was nothing… probably someone hacked into it or somethin’” I started at him back, virtually still stuck in my own head after hearing that voice coming out of the radio, both my mind and heart were racing, so I guess I looked scared to death. I looked him dead in the eye and said, “It was my father’s voice… My friend’s eyes widened as he said, “Du…” “It was my father’s voice, and the same heavy lisp he had, it sounded just like him,” I interrupted him. “But, Bro, your old man died even before we met,” he replied in a hushed tone. Category:Original Category:BloodySpaghetti Category:Reality Category:Ghosts Category:Technology